borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Using the Bank Wisely
Bank Space ok so im getting close to the alotted 42 spaces in the bank and i was wondering how should i use them. all oranges, ones with text, how I personally fill my bank space with oranges, yellows, eridian weapons, and interchangable class mods and shields to swap out when I need them :) Ryo Kasami 19:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) My bank is filled with Oranges, Pearls, and Eridians. Then my inventory is filled with other red text weapons. Ion69 19:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 Thanks for the advice, now ion69 howd you get your pearls becuase im looking to finally find onePavilonn 20:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I traded some hard to find Oranges to get my Pearls, If you're on PS3 I can Dupe them for you. Ion69 21:40, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 I started saving Legendaries and Unique drops. I created a spreadsheet of their stats and only keep those that exceed what I already have. Since then, I mod'ed my Bank to 999 and now have a collection every weapon, except the Pearlescents. I also collected Items and have most except for a few of the rare DLC3 ones. -- MeMadeIt 20:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) how'd you mod your bank to 999. willowtree? it would solve alot of my problemsPavilonn 20:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : At the time, WT didn't do this, and I had already max'ed out my Lvl 51 character's Backpack and Bank legit. So I used a hex editor. Since then, WT has incorporated the ability to easily mod the Backback and Bank. -- MeMadeIt 20:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : : i dont know to work willow tree so could you direct me the post explaining howPavilonn 20:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : WT itself is easy. If you have XBox or PS3, then there are some extra steps you need to take. There are detailed instructions elsewhere on the forum. I'm on PC. Backup your Save files. Launch WT. Open the desired Save file. Click on "General Info". Set the desired values. Save file. You must have Moxxi and you may need to buy at least one Bank upgrade. -- MeMadeIt 20:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : : ok thanks last question. do you know if it will work on a mac, i only see vistaPavilonn 20:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ewwwww, dunno. You could use a Hex Editor. It's easy. Just not as easy as WT has made it. There are YouTube vids showing how. :*You need a good Hex Editor with a Search function and a Calculator that will do Hex-Dec conversion. :*Write down the current value of your Backback and Bank and convert to hex. Ex: 12 = 0C , 66 = 42 :*Open Save file with Hex Editor. :*Search for hex value of Backpack. Ex: For 12 search for 000C. It should be between the last "ComDeck" and first "Itemgrade". :*Change the values shown in the Backpack image image. FFFF = 65,535 and is the max value you can enter. :*Search for "Tannis" until you get to the last one. :*Change the values shown in the Bank image below. FFFF = 65,535 = max. :*Save. -- MeMadeIt 21:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) From what I have seen, WT doesn't work on a Mac, since I tried to find it for my newer computer and ended up having to pull my old XP out of storage to run WT. It is possible to get a software emulator which allows you to essentially run Windows programs on a Mac, but I am not sure of the specifics of how that works. Skeve613 21:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC)